Broken Bow Chapter 1
by Grimhelmina
Summary: Whats got Clawdeen?


**Chapter 1**

Lagoona gently tapped Frankie's hand, minding her stitches. "Doesn't Clawdeen seem to be spacin' out abit more, mate?" The sea monster asked, directing the attention to their friend, instead of Professor Hack's lecture.

"Yeah, she's seemed... occupied since Draculaura's birthday." Frankie responded, drumming her fingers silently on the weathered desk. "I think..."

"She's got a crush!" Draculaura chimed in, from the other side of Lagoona.

CRACK!

Professor Hack smacked his chubby hand against the table, to get the ghoul's attention, giving them a glare to silence them.

* * *

"Okay, we totes must talk about this!" Draculaura announced, before taking a bite of her veggie burger. Surrounding the small pink vampire were her best ghoul friends- Frankie, Cleo, Abbey, Ghoulia, and Lagoona. She had also managed to bribe her boyfriend, Clawd, to occupy his sister while they discussed this.

"Maybe we stay out of it." Abbey interjected, recalling that one incident... "She no like you meddiling before, why she like it now?"

"She DOES have a point, love." Lagoona added, with a disgruntled sigh, using her webbed hand to prop her head up.

"I think we should atleast find this monster and introduce them." Frankie insisted, slamming her can of motor oil down for emphasis. "Its the least we can do, and we might make a friend in the process... because the monster is a new student!"

"Guuuaaaaaahhhh."

"Ghoulia is right, ghouls, we need to find them!" Cleo finally piped up, having enjoyed her mummy chicken wrap.

Simitaniously, six set of eyes began searching the lunchroom, but something suddenly dawned on most of them...

"Ngguaaaaaahhh..."

"Ugh! She's right, we don't even know what they look like!" Frankie cried out in distress, her bolts nearly sparking in disappointment.

* * *

"Sis, whats been up with you lately?" Clawd asked, as he shut his locker, the equipment groaning with the slam.

"N-Nothing, w-what are you talking about?" Clawdeen responded, her "withers" standing on end, suggesting Clawd might ought to let it go.

"C'mon," He prodded, trying to soothe her inner wolf just a little. "I know ya well enough, somethings up."

Clawdeen had to admit it, her brother was right. There was something that was bothering her, abit more than she liked it to. "I think... I think I have a crush, but you can't tell the ghouls!"

Clawd was surprised by this. His sister had a crush?! "But, why not? They'll figure it out sooner or later, you know."

"I-I know, but.. I'm crushing on another ghoul, and I'm not sure how they'd take it.. I'm not sure how I'M taking it." The she-wolf responded, shaking her head, her brunette curls bouncing.

"Their your friends, sis," Clawd whispered, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "They'll accept you for who you are, they love you for who you are."

Clawdeen nodded, feeling abit reassured. "You're right, I'll tell them soon... just not yet."

"Alright, when you're ready." Clawd chuckled softly, turning to head to his next class. "Take care, okay sis?"

* * *

"Hey! Clawdeen! Over here!" Frankie called out, this time unable to hide her spark, that caused those sitting closest to her to lean away as so not to get shocked.

Taking a deep breath, Clawdeen strutted over, and took a seat. She proceeded to start unpacking her brown bag lunch trying to work up the courage. "Ghouls..."

Silence fell over the table, causing Clawdeen to look up, and be greeted by a bunch of smily, giddy faces. "What? What did I miss?"

"You got a crush, love!" Lagoona broke the cheery silence, as she patted her friend's paw reassuringly.

"H-How..? Nevermind that, but yes..." She trailed off, fiddiling with a brunette curl. "I got a crush on a ghoul."

Frankie gasped, delighted for her friend. "We have to meet her! Who is she?"

"Wait... you all are okay that... I like another ghoul?" Clawdeen pressed, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

"No matter who you like, you are still Clawdeen, my bgff!" Draculaura responded with a smile, hugging her furry-prone best friend. "Plus, we kinda figured you might be gay... after that one incident."

"BUT! WHO?!" Frankie insisted, finally changing the subject back to the first topic.

"I... I don't know them really." Clawdeen admitted, causing another round of surprised gasps.


End file.
